1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to runged ladders generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel positionable platform for a ladder upon which platform a user of the ladder may stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Runged ladders have been employed for thousands of years to provide an elevated platform for various activities. A disadvantage with conventional runged ladders is that prolonged standing on a rung can be uncomfortable, at the least, and can cause foot trauma in some cases. This foot stress occurs because only a small area of the user's feet engage a rung, that area typically being under the arches of the foot. This area of the foot is not particularly strong, yet all of the user's weight is concentrated into this relatively small area. The situation is aggravated if the user is overweight. Often, the user will try to temporarily stand sideways on a rung for relief or place only the ball of his foot on a rung, but either practice is dangerous and can lead to falling off the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,336, issued Mar. 18, 1958, to Johnson, describes a ladder step platform which extends entirely rearwardly from a rung of a ladder. The platform extends from the rung which supports it and is relatively complex, having numerous parts that require loosening and tightening, e.g. screws and cams, for installation and adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,661, issued Sep. 4, 1990, to Hilton et al., describes a ladder attachment which can serve as either a tool support or a step. The attachment includes a frame and a platform hinged to the frame, the frame having brackets which are fitted over a rung that lies above the platform. The frame rests against the front face of the ladder. The angle of the platform relative to the ladder is selectively adjustable by means of saw-like racks which engage toothed brackets.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a ladder platform that is simple in construction and easily deployed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a ladder platform that is economically constructed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a ladder platform that can be folded to a compact form, attached to the belt of the user, and easily carried up a ladder.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a ladder platform that is easily adjusted between open and closed positions.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.